


Demonic Interview: Hikawa Twins

by BigDickFlex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako being Ako, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, No Incest, Slice of Life, Super Intense Investigations, just good fun, maybe romance eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickFlex/pseuds/BigDickFlex
Summary: "Hey, Rin-Rin, isn't it weird that Sayo-san never talks about her sister?"Who is Sayo Hikawa? More importantly, who is HINA Hikawa? In this documentary, your host Evil-Eyed Ako, and your co-host Rin-Rin will answer all of your burning questions in Volume 1 of the Demonic Interviews!(Aka, Ako being herself and Rinko being dragged along and just trying to be a good friend).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to think of an idea for a Sayo and Hina story, but then the Roselia event started and I got sidetracked. So then I woke up in the middle of the night and literally just thought up this concept. Seriously though? This little prologue was fun to write so maybe I'll do more idk.

<

 

Rinko exhaled as she finished the song with one last note. She glanced at the clock. She had been practicing for a bit, so maybe it would be okay to start playing some online games.

As she started up the computer, she couldn't help but feel a little bad. After all, practice had been canceled due to Yukina catching a cold. With Lisa taking time to take care of her, there was no way for them to practice together. 

They had just gotten their new song too, so it was no surprise Sayo was less than happy.

Rinko started up her favorite game and sighed. If anything, the more serious member of Roselia seemed downright devastated, which was strange.

It made her think that Sayo really did care about the guitar a lot. 

Done musing, she was ready to hop into the game. However, right as her character was about load in, her phone rang. 

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she sighed in relief, noticing that it was just Ako. Did she want to play with her?

"Ako-chan? W-What is it?" 

"Rin-Rin! Let's hang out!" 

Ako's voice exploded from the phone, and Rinko was certain that if she were someone else, her eardrums would have bust.

"O-Outside?" Rinko stuttered, clutching the phone tighter. She would much rather stay inside and play games or practice. Anything but go outside.

"Aww, c'mon. I was going to ask Sayo to go to the music store with me but," her voice suddenly became timid, "I don't think I could be alone with her...."

Rinko smiled slightly. "Alright then, I'll be out in a second." 

She could almost feel the excitement as Ako began to shout once more. "Yayy! I'm waiting outside!" And she hung up. 

Shaking her head, Rinko grabbed her purse and shut off the game. If she was with Ako, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? That's what she told herself every time she went outside. And if Sayo was there....

Rinko suddenly became worried. Didn't it seem like Sayo wasn't feeling too good either? Maybe it would be better if they went alone? Besides, Sayo seemed kind of scary when Rinko told her about practice.

Opening the door, the sight of her best friend gave her no time to think, as Ako immediately ran up to her like a puppy. 

"Are you ready to go? Are you? Are you?" 

"Yeah. Did you already call Hikawa-san?" 

"Oh!" 

It seemed like Ako had forgotten.

Rinko smiled nervously. Sayo did know a bit more about music than they did, so maybe it would be good to have her come? Of course. Rinko shook her head. They were part of the same band, so she shouldn't be so nervous.

"I'll call her now!" Ako said, putting the phone on speaker and hopping up and down as they waited.

"...It's Hikawa." The phone picked up after a few seconds, and a voice Rinko recognized answered. "Sayo-san! Do you want to go to the music store with us? You're really good with music so I wanted your opinion on what I should get!" 

"I-"

The phone was silent for a moment, and Ako looked at Rinko, her head tilted. Rinko shook her head, confused as well. Finally, Sayo began to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I have matters to attend to with my," She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before speaking again in almost a whisper, "...sister. So I'm afraid I can't attend. Goodbye." And she hung up. 

"Huh, well that was kind of rude, right Rin-Rin?" 

"Um, well..." It wasn't like Ako was any better when it came to that. 

It was too bad, as Rinko was actually looking forward to spending some time with the guitarist of the band. Well it couldn't be helped. 

Rinko began walking to the station, glancing to see if Ako was next to her. Which she wasn't. What she was doing however, Rinko didn't know. She seemed to be in deep thought. 

"Hey, Rin-Rin?" After a few minutes, Ako spoke up, much quieter than Rinko expected. "H-Huh?" 

"Isn't it weird how Sayo-san never talks about her sister?" 

".....What?" 

That question came completely out of left field, and Rinko was even more confused. Sayo's sister? Well yeah, Sayo did have a sisters but was that really important right now?

"Yeah....Yeah!" A light bulb seemed to light up above Ako's head, and she grabbed Rinko's hand, eliciting a squeal from the other girl. "Isn't Sayo-san a twin? How cool is that?! And she never told us this!"

"Well, actually, I think she did once befo-"

If I had a twin, I'd tell everyone! We'd hang out all the time and do all the same stuff, and even switch places sometimes!" 

"Ako-chan, I thought we were-"

"Aww, but I'd hate for Sis to go away...Oh, but what if Sis had a twin?!"

"Ako-chan!"

"Huh?" Ako finally seemed to realize that she was rambling, focusing her attention on Rinko, who in turn seemed to be as red as a tomato. Sometimes Ako was a bit too much for her.

"W-What were you saying about Hikawa-san's sister?" 

"Oh, yeah! She doesn't really talk about her much, does she?" Ako chirped.

"Well, no, I suppose not..." Rinko replied. She did remember her waiting at the gate for her sister after school, so it did seem like they had a good relationship.

"Maybe her sister is a super secret spy! Or maybe Sayo-san actually doubles as both her sister and herself! That would be cool!" Ako seemed much too excited about the two sisters, though Rinko had to admit that she was kind of curious as well.

"Aha!" Another, larger lightbulb popped above Ako's head, and she grabbed both of Rinko's hands this time. 

"Do you know those shows with the animals and stuff? And that man with the weird voice talking about them? What's it called..." 

Rinko had no idea where she was going with this, however, she knew it couldn't be good.

"That's it! An interview!"

"Huh?" Was it? Rinko didn't think that was exactly right. The shows about the animals, right? What did that have to do with anything? While she would love to spend her time figuring out what Ako was saying, the bigger problem was what Ako was actually trying to do. 

Let's go interview Sayo-san!" Ako grinned, pulling on Rinko's hand and sprinting straight toward the station. 

"W-Wait, Ako-chan!" Where did she get these ideas from?

Taken by complete surprise, Rinko was pulled along by her extremely eccentric friend. All she could do now was hope that nothing bad would happen.....

By the way, Ako-chan, aren't those shows called documentaries?


	2. Boppin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind spelling errors, I usually write these in the middle of the night.

It was morning, signaled by the irritating beep of the alarm clock. In a rehearsed, almost robotic movement, Sayo sat up and turned the alarm off.

Per usual, she glanced at the clock, noting that she would possibly have two hours to spare before school started. Maybe she would have a chance to stop by the music store. Roselia had a gig coming up in a few weeks, and she needed to buy some new guitar picks.

Sayo continued her musing as she swiftly, yet gracefully, put on her uniform. Heading to the bathroom, she noted that no sound was coming from the room next to hers, and sighed in relief. 

This was the third time she had changed her sleeping schedule. If she was anywhere near her sister in the morning, it would be unbearable. Not only that, but it could throw all her plans into disarray.

Grabbing her guitar case and school bag, Sayo headed into the kitchen, setting her belongings by the door. She began fixing breakfast, listening to the new song Roselia would perform. It would take her a few days, but she would memorize it and practice it every day. As it was for any song they performed.

Turning on the stove, Sayo was about to begin cooking, but hesitated as her mind wandered to her sister. Should she make breakfast for her as well? Hina did forget to eat sometimes in the morning. And with her band...

Sayo shook her head. If Hina forgot to eat, that was on her. She would just have to wait until lunch to eat her bento. Sayo continued to cook, deep in thought and unable to hear the sound of an alarm clock going off.

 

-  
The chirping of her alarm continued, as Hina buried her head under her blanket and groaned. After hitting snooze about three times, she threw the blanket off her head and yawned. 

Shutting off the clock, Hina noticed that the alarm was set back earlier than usual. Did she do that? If anything, her sister would be the one to wake up at this tim-

A smile spread across her face, and she jumped out of bed. Of course! How could she forget something so important? 

Racing herself, Hina threw on her clothes and sprinted to the bathroom. Tying up her braid just as fast, she grinned into the mirror. 

"New record!" She giggled as she admire her work. 

Nearly forgetting her instrument and school bag, Hina began hopping down the stairs, humming the new song that Pastel Palettes had just began learning. It was a bop, and Hina had been playing it over and over again because of how fun it was.

Making her way to the bottom of the stairs, Hina saw her sisters stern, concentrated face, and smiled even wider. Sayo had her earbuds in, probably listening to music. A new song maybe?

"Good morning, Sis!"

Sayo jolted in her seat, quickly fixing a neutral expression on her face. 

"You're up early today."

It was abundantly clear that she was surprised though, and Hina internally giggled. 

"Yep!" Was all she said as she walked to the fridge, hoping to grab something quick to eat. "Hmmmm.." Cooking breakfast now seemed like too much, but there wasn't much to eat. 

Her pondering was interrupted by a cough, and Hina turned around to see a plate of food just on the kitchen counter. Realization dawned on her, and she turned to her sister with a gracious yet teasing grin on her face. 

Sayo ignored her, looking down at her food and closing her eyes, pretending to concentrate on the music. She was really doing a terrible job at that, her face a shade of red. However, as much as Hina wanted to tease her, she decided to just be satisfied with what victory she got. 

Seeing her older sister wth the cutest blush on her face. 

 

-  
Her face felt warm. Not only that, but Hina seemed to be staring at her more intensely than usual, all while eating. Sayo tried to avoid eye contact, but like always, Hina's eyes seemed to stare at her with the intensity of the sun. 

Sayo almost preferred Hina's yammering to this intense silence.

As it became harder to avoid her gaze, the uneasy feeling she always felt when looking at Hina grew. It was like she looking at the most perfect version of herself. Her hair braided perfectly, her eyes practically glowing, and her seemingly endless enthusiasm. 

How could she always be so happy? 

Sayo stood abruptly, the force nearly yanking her earbuds out. "I-I think I'll go now. I have to grab something before school." 

"Huh?" 

Putting her plate in the sink, she couldn't bear to look Hina in the face any longer. She didn't have to, hearing the worry clear as day in her voice. 

"I can go with you, I have to stop by the music store to grab more guitar picks anyway!" Hina begged, her empty plate already resting on top of Sayo's.

"No!" Sayo shouted, her calm persona crumbling. "I can go myself! I don't need you following me everywhere!" Breathing heavily, she felt the back of her eyes prickle, and internally cursed. 

Turning away, she grabbed her bags. Why was she getting so worked up? She was being completely childish. However, she couldn't bring herself to apologize, instead opening the front door.

Why did it hurt more when Hina said nothing?

 

-  
With how dramatic she was this morning, this was the last thing Sayo expected to happen. 

All day she had wandered aimlessly, forgetting to go buy guitar picks, and almost being late to school. Even Rinko, who usually kept to herself, commented (albeit nervously) on how unusually out of it she was.

Not even Sayo knew why she was acting so strangely. She had gotten into fights wth Hina before, why was this one any different? With this question unwilling circulating in her mind, Sayo decided to drown it out with music.

Only, there wouldn't be any music.

To her disbelief, Rinko had also told her that practice would be canceled. To this, Sayo had felt the urge to murder the other girl, but just barely managed to restrain herself. 

Of course that was no problem. If she couldn't practice at the studio, she would just go home and practice alone. After all, Hina would be at her band practice for a few hours, so she had the house all to herself. 

At the prospect of her being able to do two of her favorite things (playing guitar and not talking to Hina), Sayo felt a little better, being able to better ignore the guilt gnawing away at her. 

Of course, Hina had felt just as terrible as Sayo did.

She was used to being ignored, breakfast that morning being evidence in itself. Being shouted at? Well, sure, that happened every once in a while, but Sayo usually apologized right after. Being shouted at and completely ignored? Ouch.

She couldn't help but feel as if she had done something to hurt her sisters feelings. Sure Hina was great at everything, but she was genuinely frustrated at not understanding people's feelings, especially Sayo's.

While Hina had a much easier time hiding her pain and guilt, it was obvious that she was occupied with her sister. Especially obvious considering she had asked Lisa all morning about how her sister had been doing at practice for the past few days. 

However, after hearing that Roselia's practice was cancelled, Hina felt as if she was given a second chance. She could apologize to her sister, and they could even spend more time together.

With this newfound vigor, Hina had created a perfect plan. And as the afternoon rolled around....

"Hina, why are you here?" Sayo asked, more surprised than angry. However, instead of the expected "Sis, I'm so happy to see you," Hina looked down and shuffled her feet. Was she....nervous? 

If there was one word that didn't describe Hina Hikawa, it was "nervous."

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me," Almost reflexively, Sayo began to refuse, but was almost immediately cut off. "I-I mean for candy and stuff!" Hina quickly said, before fidgeting once more. "I thought maybe we could hang out..." She muttered.

Sayo was confused at the proposal and surprised that she actually considered it. Maybe she was feeling a bit too guilty about that morning.

"W-Well don't you have band practice? I would hate for you to be late." That was a lie. Hina probably didn't even need to go to band practice. Sayo was essentially grasping for straws. 

However, Hina responded with silence, biting her lip in frustration. 

She couldn't take it any more. 

"Fine..."

"Huh?" Like a dog, Hina immediately perked up, hoping that she had heard her sister right. "I-I said fine! Just don't look so, so-" Sayo couldn't find the words. Well, she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"So??" Hina seemed curious, but Sayo felt as she was being teased. "Let's just go!" She finally said briskly walking past Hina. 

"Wait up, Sis!" 

As Sayo walked forward, she felt her face grow warm. It was embarrassing, but she hated seeing Hina act so, so NOT Hina. It felt as if everything she was supposed to hate just disappeared, making her feel as if she had lost direction in life.

Though she would never tell her this, Sayo relied on Hina a lot more than she thought she did.

So that's why, when Ako had called her...

".....so I'm afraid I can't attend. Goodbye."

Sayo wanted to attend. She really did. 

As the two sisters walked towards the supermarket, the urge to sprint towards the station was overwhelming. Yes, she wanted to apologize to Hina.

But she also wanted to go look at musical equipment with her band mates. 

The more she looked at Hina's happy expression, the more the uneasy feeling grew. 

Why couldn't her life just be easy?


End file.
